Hand-held analytical devices and test tape systems have been proposed in a series of patent applications by the Applicant and to obtain further user advantages over the strip systems available on the market. For practical purposes, besides reliable positioning of the test elements, it is also necessary to ensure that it is possible to comply with a predetermined provision time for the individual tests with the least possible outlay.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for hand-held analytical devices having improved control over test tape speed.